Oropharyngeal candidiasis remains an important opportunistic infection in HIV-infected patients. This is a phase I/II study of BMS-207147, a new azole which appears to have a broader spectrum of activity than fluconazole and is more potent against Candida species than itraconazole in animal models. The GCRC will be utilized to conduct 24-hr pharmacokinetic sampling.